1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf club, and more particularly to a wood golf club head having a reinforced supporting member.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a wood golf club is swung to hit a ball, the ball impacts a face of a head of the golf club and the impact transmits to the head body immediately. The conventional golf club head is provided with reinforced ribs at an interior side of the head or at a back side of the face to increase the strength of the head and the face.
To make a wood golf club driving the ball further, the head of the golf club is designed to have a lower center of gravity. To achieve that character, the head is provided with weight devices at a sole or a rear of the head. The crown of the head also can be made as thinner as possible to lower the center of gravity of the head. For the second solution, the aforesaid reinforced ribs can not be provided at the thinner crown of the head, because that the reinforced ribs conflict with the purpose of lowering the center of gravity. On the other hand, a thinner crown has a weak capacity to sustain the impact while the head hits a ball. After a long time of use, the head with a thinner crown might be damaged at a joint of the crown or the crown might be broken.